


Day of Love

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [49]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cooking, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Hell, Living Together, M/M, Mages, Protective Jensen, Sorcerers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jensen rushes home to Jared on Valentine's Day.





	Day of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This didn't start out as a Valentine's Day fic, but I made it so! Enjoy.

"I curse your name, Jensen Ackles."

The man in question smirks, smoothing back his hair with one gesture. The demonic figure before him would terrify any normal human, but Jensen is no mere human. Oh no, he's much more than that. If you asked him personally, Jensen would tell you that he is the smartest man alive, when in reality, he's actually just the luckiest Sorcerer.

Also the most foolish.

Jensen has made a lot of enemies over the years. Who hasn't? It just so happens that the beings he has beef with want to eat his soul.

And shit it out.

"Well..." Jensen says to the Demon trapped in the glowing sigil on the ground. "You wouldn't be the first to do that. Why are you hunting me, Kane?"

Kane growls softly, unable to move. "My master wishes to see your head on a spike. You've broken your deal, and you will pay with your soul as recompense."

"Oh, perfect. Tell him to join the club. I gotta get going, Kane. Its Valentine's Day, and my Jaybird is making pasta tonight. Take it easy, okay?"

Jensen turns on his heels in the dark alley, walking away from one of his old allies. However, the Demon calls after him, wiggling in the magical trap on the ground.

"You cannot leave me here!"

"I wasn't planning on just leaving you there, old friend." Jensen smirks, back still turned towards Kane.

The Demon frowns, furrowing its brows. And then, in a flash, the sigil on the ground glows brighter and brighter. Below him, a small portal begins to form. Kane squeals in anger as he gazes upon the other side of the portal. Hell. Jensen is sending him back to Hell. Well, it's more like a dimension similar to the Christian version of Hell. The portal stretches wider, engulfing Kane's legs. He grabs onto the pavement desperately. His nails scratch against the cement, scarring the tough material.

"Ackles, I beg of you! Stop this! Release me, and I will attempt to convince Welling to cease in his attack against you! Do not send me back to the Demon King!"

Jensen turns his head to the side, shoving his hands in his pockets. He shrugs with a smile. "Welling won't stop, and that's fine. But at least I'll be free of you. Enjoy your trip, Kane. We won't be seeing each other again."

Kane is soon swallowed up whole, getting sucked into the portal. He screams Jensen's name as he goes in, and the gateway is then sealed shut. The sigil burns out, and all that's left is scorch marks on the pavement. Jensen turns to leave again, humming a sweet little tune from his youth. The humming turns into whistling, and he walks off into the night towards his apartment. All he can think about now is getting home, and tearing into his dinner while his beloved looks on with that cute, unamused expression Jensen loves so much.

Oh, home sounds lovely right about now.

****

Jensen unlocks the door to the apartment, and immediately smells the delicious dinner Jared has prepared for them. He grins, shrugging off his coat, and toeing off his shoes by the door. Jensen walks all the way inside, rolling up the sleeves of his white button up shirt. When he reaches the living room, he sees his lover curled up on the loveseat, reading a thick tome with a determined look.

He's beautiful like the mystical being he is. Jensen's favorite feature of Jared (besides his luscious, brown hair) are his eyes. There's something strange about them. They change color depending on Jared's mood or time of day. Right now, they seem to be yellow and green.

Jared looks up from his book. He notices Jensen staring at him fondly, and smiles in turn. "Welcome home."

Jensen walks over to him, kissing the top of his head. "Glad to be home. Dinner smells lovely. Did you eat?"

"Yes, I ate." Jared beams up at him, putting a bookmark in between the pages of the tome. "It's quite easy to cook Mortal food. The archaic instruments you lot use to prepare your meals are...challenging to utilize. I believe that thing you call a microwave wants to steal my soul."

Jensen chuckles wholeheartedly at Jared's words, throwing his head back in delight. Jared often says things that may seem strange to others, but this is everyday life for Jensen.

You see, the thing is, Jared is not Human. At all. He comes from the same dimension that Jensen sent Kane to. A dimension full of Demons and creatures beyond mortal belief, and yet, Jared and his family resemble Humans. It certainly boggled Jensen's mind the first time they met. Oh, the memory is certainly still fresh. So sweet, so strange.

Jensen, in a drunken stupor, accidentally conjured up a gateway to the Hell Dimension. The Sorcerer was only slightly peeved, and treated his displacement as a minor nuisance. Of course, Demons caught onto his scent quickly upon his arrival, but Jensen was cunning despite his intoxicated state. He defeated most of the Demons with his Sorcery, though he was saved at the last minute by what he believed was another Human at the time.

He was a tall man with a gorgeous face, and an inquisitive mind. He called himself Jareth Tristini Padaleskiss, but Jensen took to calling him Jared for obvious reasons. The mildly taller man took Jensen to his home--which was a palace. Jared explained that he was a prince of that dimension, and that his father was the Demon King. It was a very awkward family meeting, but Jensen prevailed.

The Demon King treated Jensen as a guest in his palace, and Jared, fascinated by Jensen's tales of Earth and its customs, stuck close to him.

"We call it television," Jensen explained over dinner to Jared. "And it tells stories, or real life events as they happen."

Needless to say, Jared was captivated, but he wasn't the only one.

Jensen was taken by Jared's sheer beauty and curious nature. They came to know each other as Jensen tried to figure out a way back to Earth. He learned that Jared was a Mage, similar to a Sorcerer, but with more powerful Magic. Jared taught Jensen a few spells, and they bonded. It wasn't long until they became more than friends; Jensen boldly slipped into Jared's room one night, and that was that. It was perfect...

But something ominous brewed within the castle walls.

Jared discovered that his father was planning to attack Earth, to bend the minds of Humans to serve him and only him. Those who resisted would be killed. Having grown to love Jensen's tales of his homeworld, Jared informed the Sorcerer of his dastardly plan, and they defeated him together. Though they failed in killing the Demon King, they stalled his plans on subjugating the Human race indefinitely before working together to return to Earth.

Jensen offered Jared a place by his side in his apartment, telling the Mage that he would help acclimate him to their culture. Obviously, Jared agreed, and without any hesitation to add.

"The microwave won't steal your soul, Jay." Jensen says with a broad smile. "I promise."

The Mage tugs on the ends of the sleeves on his baggy sweater, hiding his hands. "I believe you. Ugh...I'm cold."

"It's a little chilly out tonight. I'm sure this pasta will warm me up!"

"You must try it out. Go on, grab some."

Jensen grins. He kisses the top of Jared's skull again before sauntering off to the kitchen. His first stop is the refrigerator. The Sorcerer loosens his red tie some, opening the ice box. Jensen snags the beer closest to him, and closes it. He takes a look around the area as he pops the cap on the beer. The kitchen is spotless. He has penchant for being a tidy little (big) guy. He must've taken all that princely etiquette training quite seriously.

The Sorcerer can't exactly complain. If Jared wants to clean, who is he to stop him from doing so? Jensen takes a sip from his beer before grabbing a plate from the cabinet.

"How was your day?" Jensen asks Jared.

"I had fun. I went for a walk today, just by the park, and I saw this unusual creature making strange, squealing noises at me."

An unusual creature squealing in the park? That sounds familiar, but Jensen just wants to be sure.

"Describe it to me."

"Well," Jared sits up, bringing his legs up into his seat with him. "It was small, and furry, and it twitched a lot. Oh, and it had a big, bushy tail, and lived in a tree!"

Jensen shakes his head, smiling. "That was a squirrel, Jay."

"Oh. Squirrel?" Jared frowns.

"Yeah, those things are everywhere, and they're relatively harmless. If it was squealing at you though, you must've pissed it off somehow, love."

Jared huffs, crossing his arms like a child. That pouty lip thing he's doing does things to Jensen's insides. "I did nothing but walk by the creature!"

"This isn't the first time, you know. Remember last week with the cat?"

The Mage shudders at the memory, grabbing his book again. As he opens it, Jensen piles his pasta onto the plate, humming happily. He laughs, helping himself to a generous portion of the meal; Jared has already eaten half of it, so he's basically just taking the rest. Man, that Demon Prince Mage sure knows how to put it all away. It seems like his appetite is never sated!

Last week, Jared inhaled an entire pizza while Jensen took a short bathroom break. He's definitely a keeper. Jensen loves him very much, more than he ever thought his black heart could muster. He'll admit, yes, he was a womanizer...and a real treat with the fellas, but he's completely devoted to his interdimensional boyfriend now, and he cannot imagine a future without him.

Soon, Jensen gathers his food, waltzing out back into the living room. He sits next to Jared, and props his feet up on the coffee table. Jared glances at him again. Jensen spins his index finger around in a circle, animating his fork. The object springs to life, twirling around the pasta on the end. Once Jared catches wind of what he's doing, he sighs, rolling his ever-changing eyes dramatically.

"Must you cast needlessly on your eating utensils?"

Jensen pays him no mind, instead commanding his fork to twirl faster. "Magic was meant to be used on stupid shit, honey."

Jared makes that adorable, frustrated face, and Jensen suddenly wants to hear him call his name in the bedroom. The Mage licks his lips. "Magic is not something you toy around with. It's dangerous, addictive, and it may well be your undoing. We are like the explosive devices you mortals call nuclear weapons. You of all people should know that, Sir Sorcerer."

"I know. You don't need to preach the gospel of Magic to me, Jay. I was there when they wrote the book on it."

"No, you weren't."

"It's an expression, Jared."

"It's a stupid expression."

Jared nonetheless watches as his lover stuffs his face with the pasta he cooked for him. Jensen moans, slurping loudly on the noodles. The Demon Prince bites his lip in anticipation, quietly waiting on Jensen's review on dinner. Each second is torture; Jared doesn't even notice when his foot starts wagging in the seat with him.

Finally, Jensen finishes his food, and glances at Jared with an alluring grin. Without words, Jared understands, and he blushes from the silent interaction. It was the first time he ever prepared a mortal meal for his love, and Jared feels pretty damn proud of himself!

"Delicious," Jensen's compliments are the only ones Jared desires. "Better than any kind of pasta I've had in years. What's the secret?"

Jared smirks, confident enough to lay his head in Jensen's lap. "What's that saying you mortals have? A magician never reveals his tricks? Hehe. But in all seriousness, I just followed the guide in the cookbook. That Rachael Ray woman is a genius."

Jensen chuckles, summoning his forgotten beer in his hand. "I'll get you tickets to see her live one of these days."

"You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you, unfortunately."

Jensen jests, but Jared knows it to be true. He whisked him away from the Hell Dimension when he asked, and even allowed him to stay here with him. So yeah, Jensen would do anything for Jared.

"Hey," Jared mutters quietly. "Thank you..."

"What are you thanking me for, Jay?"

"For taking me in, for giving me a place to stay...for not assuming I was anything like my father...for not killing me."

Jensen can sense the mood shifting towards serious talk, and he prepares himself. He downs the last of his beer, and puts the other hand in Jared's head. "Baby, I couldn't kill you if I tried. When you found me, drunk and slouching, I knew what kind of person you were. I have a Sixth Sense for that kind of stuff."

Jared smiles below him, nodding. "Is there anything you desire to see in this world right now?"

"Right now? Shit, I could settle for a lap dance from you."

"No! I'm serious, Jensen."

"So am I. This Magic Man has had a long day."  When Jared fixes his gaze upon him, Jensen sighs in defeat. "Fiiine. Let's see. I would love to see what kind of outfits your people would wear when getting married. Random thought."

Jared is perplexed. His eyebrows knit together, trying hard to understand why Jensen would want to see that. In all honesty, when it comes to Jensen, there is not much logic to be found. He's an enigma. Truly. So, Jared gets up, standing in front of Jensen. The Sorcerer looks on, curious as to what is about to happen in his living room.

The Mage takes a long, deep breath, both hands by his side. He closes his eyes, mumbling a strange incantation that Jensen has never heard before. It's in Jared's native tongue. It sounds beautiful; words overlapping each other with surges of power being tossed out every few seconds. Soon, the effects of Jared's incantation come into light, and slowly he is transformed into his purest self.

Jared's baggy sweater dissolves into a bright, white tunic with golden accents along the big, open sleeves and around the collar. The back of the tunic stretches to the floor like the ends of a dress. The Magic spreads across Jared's entire body, changing his jeans into white trousers. Gold stripes run down the sides of the trousers, much like the tunic. Next are the boots, black. The leather seems finer than any material on Earth, shiny and sleek.

Lastly, there is Jared's crown, the one accessory that ties it all together. It's magnificent, truly. It is also golden, fitting perfectly on top of Jared's head. Though it is pretty, there is also a dangerous look upon it. There's jagged spikes and points at the top, signifying that Jared is still a Demon Prince. He opens his eyes finally which glow a light shade of orange. The Mage half-smiles nervously, twiddling his thumbs as Jensen stares on in amazement.

"I wish you would say something..."

Jensen snaps out of it, standing up to join Jared. He gently grasps his face in his hands. "You're beautiful."

Jared's cheeks heat up, and he looks away. "You think...?"

"I know, Jay. You are very beautiful. And to think, if I didn't come along, you would've been getting married to some seven foot tall Demon Lord."

Jared chuckles, and soon, he reverts back to his original self. Jensen brings their faces closer to each other until they're both practically breathing each other in. So close. Jensen can see the possibilities in Jared's colorful eyes, he can spot the many outcomes of the night. One by one they fade away until a single outcome comes into light. Then, Jensen kisses him, deep and lovingly.

He could die like this, Jensen thinks. He could die kissing Jared, and he wouldn't mind it a bit. Jensen would rather not think about dying today though. If he's gone, Jared will have no one. He'll be all alone, and the Sorcerer just can't think about the countless enemies he's made who would delight in using Jared for their own nefarious purposes.

No, Jensen can't die just yet. Besides, he has a few more trucks up his sleeve anyways...

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jared." Jensen whispers to his lover, hugging him close.

Jared wraps his arms around the Sorcerer, burying his face in his shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day. So, it is a day dedicated to love?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Mortals have unusual customs..."

"That we do. Can't wait until Christmas. You'll love it. There's snow, and presents, and hot chocolate, and cheesy Christmas songs."

Jared smiles, tucking some of his hair behind his ears. "I have so much to learn. Thankfully you're here to teach me everything. I love you, Jensen Ross Ackles."

Jensen's heart swells. It's not the first time Jared said those words (or called him by his full name), yet everytime he says it, it feels like the first time. The Sorcerer tries to hide his own blush, but it is in vain.

"I love you too, darlin'." Jensen smirks. "Very much, and I'll protect you from all evil stuff, including your dick of a father. If he tries attacking this planet again..."

"Then we'll stop him. Just like the last time."

"Just like last time." They stare into each other's eyes for what seems like forever before Jensen carries Jared in his arms bridal style. The Mage yelps, but laughs. "God, you're heavy."

Jared puts his arms around Jensen's neck. "You're so strong! Is the valiant warrior about to take the young Prince to the bedchambers?"

"Yeah, well, I'll certainly _try._  Damn, what are you eating when I'm not here?"

The Sorcerer proceeds to carry the Demon Prince to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
